


Kaibigan

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Goin' Bulilit [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kids!Kaisoo, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: sucker ako sa kids!kaisoo. enjoy!





	Kaibigan

**Author's Note:**

> sucker ako sa kids!kaisoo. enjoy!

Malambing at mabait na bata si Jongin. Isa rin siya sa mga pinakamasunuring bata sa klase na kinagigiliwan ng kanyang mga guro at madaling mapansin ng iba pang mga magulang kahit noong kinder pa lamang siya. Higit sa lahat, siya ay masipag na bata kaya naman pinakyaw niya noon ang mga awards nung preschool siya, kaya rin naman kilalang-kilala siya sa maliit na day care center na kanyang pinapasukan.

At ngayong nasa ika-unang baitang na siya at nag-umpisa na muli ang pasukan, hindi pa rin nagsawa ang kanyang ina sa pagbilin na, "Jongin, alalahanin mo ang mga bilin ko. Wag pasaway at makinig kay teacher. Ubusin mo ang baon mo at wag mo kalimutang uminom ng tubig. Naiintindihan?"

At hindi rin siya nagsawa na sumagot ng, "Opo, nay!" Maligalig pa rin niyang sagot  habang suot-suot pa rin ang sumbrero na inabot ng kanyang tatay bago sila umalis ng ina papuntang eskwela.

Humalik ang kanyang nanay sa kanyang pisngi at inayos muli ang kanyang puting polo at shorts. "Wag ka magpaparumi. Mahirap maglaba, anak."

"Di naman po ako magrurumi, nay. Wala na po tayo pambili ng uniform kapag narumihan to sabi ni ate." Pagmamalaking sabi ni Jongin habang hawak ang hawakan ng Spiderman stroller bag niya.

Tinanggal ng kanyang nanay ang kanyang sumbrero at tumawa ng kaunti. "O sya, hatid na kita sa classroom mo."

Nakahawak si Jongin sa kamay ng ina at nang makapasok sa classroom ay binati sila ng isang malakas na iyak galing sa isa sa mga estudyante.

Napatingin muli si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, ang batang ayaw magpa-iwan sa kanyang nanay sa eskwela. Simula nang mag-umpisa ang pasukan ay ganito rin ang eksena sa kanilang silid.

"Mama, dito ka lang, Ma! Ma!" Hiyaw ni Kyungsoo habang hinihila ang laylayan ng damit ng kanyang ina. Basang basa ang kanyang mukha ng luha na aninag ni Jongin.

"Ma! Sama ako sayo, mama..." Pagmamakaawa ni Kyungsoo sa ina.

"Kyungsoo, anak, kailangan na mag-work ni mama. Susunduin ka naman ng kuya mo mamaya." Pagpapaintindi ni Mrs.Do sa anak na akap ang kanyang mga hita at ayaw na siyang pakawalan pa.

"Sama ako sa office, mama. Dun na lang po ako. Please, mama." Nanginginig na labi na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang magkadikit ang dalawang palad sa pagmamakaawa.

Pinunasan ni Mrs. Do ang luha ng anak at niyakap. Hinawi rin niya ang nagulong buhok nito at tinitigan maigi. "Anak, kailangan ko na magtrabaho para may pambili ako ng gatas at pang-jollibee mo. Pag di nag-work si mama, di din kita mabibilhan ng mga laruan mo."

At sa kahit anong sabihin ni Mrs. Do ay patuloy si Kyungsoo sa pag-iyak. "Sa office na lang po ako mag-aaral. Sama na po ako sayo, Ma."

Dahil kailangan na umalis ni Mrs. Do sa trabaho at nagtitinginan na rin ang iba pa sa kanila, ay kahit mabigat sa kalooban ni Mrs. Do na iwan ang anak, ay nagpumiglas ito at tiningnan ng taimtim si Kyungsoo bago tuluyang makaalis.

Kahit ang kanilang guro na si Mrs.Park ay tumulong na rin sa pag-alo kay Kyungsoo, ngunit hindi pa rin tumitigil ang kaklase sa pag-iyak at pagtawag sa kanyang ina na ngayon ay naglalakad na sa hallway palabas ng eskwelahan.

"Anak, bigyan mo yung kaklase mo ng baon mo mamaya. Kawawa naman siya. Natatakot pa siguro. O siya, aalis na ako. Tandaan mo ang mga bilin ko ha?"

"Opo, nay." Tahimik na sagot ni Jongin, habang nakatingin pa rin kay Kyungsoo. 

Yumuko bahagya ang kanyang ina tsaka niya ito pinatakan ng halik sa pisngi bago nagpaalam sa kanya.

Hinila ni Jongin ang bag papunta sa kanyang upuan at tumingin muli kay Kyungsoo.

"Si Kyungsoo iyak ng iyak lagi. Iyakin." Tawa ng katabi niya na si Jongdae na kausap si Kibum na sumabay din sa paghalakhak.

"Iyakin, parang girl." Pagtawa nilang muli.

Ilang saglit lang at tumahan na si Kyungsoo sa pag-iyak. Nakaupo ito sa bandang harapan malapit sa mesa ng kanilang guro. Ngunit, humihikbi pa rin ito at namumula ang mga pisngi dahil sa pag-iyak.

Nagsimula na ang klase nang payapa. Sumayaw at kumanta sila ng mga kantang pambata, subalit napansin ni Jongin na hindi sumali si Kyungsoo sa kanila.

Kahit sa pagsulat at pagsasagot sa libro ay walang gana si Kyungsoo. Madalas siya ang pinagtutuunan ng pansin ng kanilang guro dahil ubod ng tahimik nito at hindi makausap nang matino.

Kaya naman pagdating ng recess at nagsisitakbuhan na ang iba sa labas papunta sa playground, imbis na sumali si Jongin sa iba, ay kinuha niya ang baong yum yum at inalok ito kay Kyungsoo na kumakain na rin ng kanyang baong sandwich.

"Gusto mo?" Alok ni Jongin, ngunit di siya pinansin ni Kyungsoo.

Ngumuso si Jongin, pero nagpumilit pa rin. "Sayo na lang 'to. Sabi ni mama bigyan kita baon ko para di ka na iiyak." 

Tiningnan siya ni Kyungsoo saglit bago niya kinuha ang yum yum kay Jongin.

Hindi nagsalita si Kyungsoo at binuksan ang yum yum. Pinapanood lang siya ni Jongin at lumunok dahil gusto rin niya kumain ng yum yum.

Kumain si Kyungsoo nang tahimik pero inalok rin si Jongin ng pagkain na sandwich.

"Bakit ka pa nandito? Dun ka na sa labas laro ka dun." 

Kumagat si Jongin sa sandwich at umiling. "Ayaw ko. Dito lang ako kasi baka umiyak ka ulit."

Binigyan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ng yum yum.

"Ano ulit pangalan mo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Jongin." Sagot ni Jongin bago umupo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. "Ayaw mo maglaro sa labas?"

"Ayaw ko papawisan ako tsaka madudumihan." Sumipsip ito sa zesto na hawak rin.

"Bakit ka umiiyak lagi?" Tanong ni Jongin.

"Kasi gusto ko kasama lang lagi si mama ko."

"Iiyak ka ulit bukas?"

"Di ko alam." 

"Wag ka na iiyak, Kyungsoo. Sabi ni nanay ko papanget daw tayo kapag umiyak tayo." Sambit ni Jongin.

"Gusto ko dun lang ako sa office ni mama. Dun lang naman ako dati nag-aaral. Gusto ko tabi lang kami ni mama ko."

"Di ka nag-aral noon?"

"Si mama teacher ko tapos sabi niya pasok na daw ako sa school." Dinilaan ni Kyungsoo ang daliri niyang ginamit upang kutsaraain ang chocolate sa yum yum niya.

"Wag ka na iiyak ulit. Babalik naman si mama mo sayo. Laro na lang tayo lagi, para di ka na iiyak." 

Suminghot si Kyungsoo. Nakalobo ang kanyang pisngi habang kumain. "Ano lalaruin natin?"

"May toys tayo dito. Yun laruin natin. Wait lang." Tinapon ni Jongin ang plastic na pinaglagyan ng sandwich ni Kyungsoo nang maubos niya ito at kumuha ng laruan sa shelf ng kanilang silid-aralan.

Bumalik si Jongin na bitbit ang isang timba ng lego.

"Ano yan?"

"Lego. Buo tayo bahay."

Pinakitaan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa pagbuo ng kung anu-ano gamit ang lego at sinamahan na rin siya ni Kyungsoo.

Naglaro ang dalawa sa natitirang oras ng kanilang recess nang pumasok ang kanilang guro at nilapitan silang dalawa.

"Kyungsoo, anak, kumain ka na ba?" Tanong ni Mrs. Park.

Nag-angat ng tingin si Kyungsoo at tumango sa nakakatanda bago binaling ang tingin sa paglaro ng lego.

Tiningnan ni Jongin ang kanilang guro at nakitang nakangiti si Mrs. Park. Nagpatuloy ang dalawa sa paglaro at kinalaunan ay tumawa na rin si Kyungsoo at nag-enjoy sa paglalaro.

Sinamahan din sila ng iba pang mga kaklaseng babae at nang naglaro ang mga ito ng lutu-lutuan, ay doon na lumabas lalo ang malaking ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo.

Naiwang mag-isa si Jongin dahil mas kinagiliwan ni Kyungsoo ang paglalaro kasama ng mga babaeng kaklase.

Pero habang tahimik siyang naglalaro ng lego ay nilapitan siya ulit ni Kyungsoo at binigyan ng platong laruan na may laruang fried chicken na nakapatong dito.

"Kain ka na, Jongin." Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo na ikinangiti rin ni Jongin dahil binalikan siya nito. "Niluto ko yan para kakain ka na. Pero bayad ka muna."

Ngumisi si Jongin at kunwaring nag-abot ng pera sa palad ni Kyungsoo.

Lumipas ang kalahating araw nang mabilis at nang matapos ang klase ay isa-isa nang sinundo ang mga bata.

Nakaupo sa bench si Jongin at si Kyungsoo kasama ng iba pa nilang mga kaklase at ang kanilang guro. Habang ang iba ay naglalaro muna.

Nakatitig si Kyungsoo sa gate. Ganun din si Jongin nang dumating sabay ang kanilang mga sundo.

"Nay!" Biglang tayo ni Jongin upang salubungin ang kanyang ina. May kasama ang kanyang nanay na isang lalaki na parang kasing edad ng kanyang ate. Ito pala ang kuya ni Kyungsoo.

"Kuya!" Biglang yakap ni Kyungsoo sa nakakatanda at di na bumitaw rito.

"Seungsoo, ito pala yung anak ko, si Jongin." Pagpapakilala ng ina ni Jongin. "Jongin, sila pala yung bagong lipat sa apartment ng tita Hyoyeon mo."

Nakinig lang si Jongin sa mga nakakatanda habang si Kyungsoo ay mahigpit na nakayakap lang sa mga hita ni Seungsoo.

"Hello, Jongin. Ito pala si Kyungsoo, kapatid ko. Magkakilala na ba kayo?"

"Kuya, binigyan ako ni Jongin yum yum kanina tapos binigyan ko siya sandwich ni mama. Tapos naglaro kami." Kwento ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Napatingin ang nanay ni Jongin sa kanya at ngumiti.

"Nay, kung dun po sila nakatira kila tita, pwede po ba kami ni Kyungsoo maglaro mamaya?"

"Oo naman... Pwede ba yun, Seungsoo? Pwede pumunta si Kyungsoo sa amin. Malapit lang naman ang subdivision namin sa inyo. Pwede rin naman si Jongin ang pumunta sa inyo."

Ngumiti si Seungsoo. "Oo naman po. Pero, di po kase pinapalabas masyado si Kyungsoo. Kung si Jongin po ay pupunta, okay lang po yun."

"Jongin, pupunta ka mamaya sa bahay?" Isang malaking ngiti ang binigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Hm! Pero tutulog muna ako bago pumunta sa inyo. Hintayin mo ko, Soo."

Naiwan muli ang dalawang bata dahil kinausap ang kanilang mga sundo ng kanilang guro.

Matapos nito ay sabay lumakad papauwi sina Jongin at Kyungsoo, bago humiwalay patungo sa kanilang mga subdivision na tinitirhan.

"Bye! Bye, Jongin!" Kaway ni Kyungsoo nang walang humpay.

Ganoon rin si Jongin. "Bye Kyungsoo! Laro tayo mamaya!"

Nakatingin pa rin si Jongin sa direksyon na tinahak ni Kyungsoo at kuya Seungsoo nito, bago tumingin sa kanyang nanay.

"Nay, sabi ni Kyungsoo gusto niya lagi lang katabi si mama niya kaya siya umiiyak. Pero di na daw po siya iiyak kasi lalaro na daw po kami lagi."

"Mabuti naman, anak. Homeschooled kase si Kyungsoo noon kaya di siya sanay pumasok sa school. Kaya lagi mo siya kausapin o makipaglaro sa kanya para masanay siya na hindi sa lahat ng oras ay kasama niya ang mama niya. Okay ba yun?"

"Opo, nay! Bibigyan ko po ulit si Kyungsoo ng yum yum kasi naubos niya po yum yum ko kanina!"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng nanay niya. "Eh, anak, ano kinain mo kanina?"

"Binigyan po niya ko sandwich, yun po inubos ko!"

Bumuntong hininga ang nanay niya at ngumiti. "O sige, bukas, dalawang yum yum at pandesal na may palamang chocolate ang ipapabaon ko sayo bukas. Bigyan mo siya ha."

Tumango-tango si Jongin at ngumiti nang malapad. Nanliit ang kanyang mga mata sa laki ng kanyang ngiti. "Opo, nay!"

Kinabukasan at sa mga sumunod na araw, di mapaghiwalay si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa klase. Hindi na rin umiyak muli si Kyungsoo tuwing hinahatid ng kanyang mama sa klase, bagkus, lagi na niyang binibida si Jongin dito at nag-papromise na makakakuha ng maraming star stamps na ipapakita niya sa kanya kapag nakauwi na siya galing sa trabaho. 

Pinagtabi na rin si Kyungsoo at Jongin ng kanilang guro sa harapan. Di tulad ng mga naunang tatlong araw, ngayon ay ganado at bibo na si Kyungsoo sa pag-aaral at unti-unti na rin siyang napapansin ng iba pang mga kaklase at iba pang mga magulang lalo na sa taglay na ka-cutean at kinis ng balat nito.

Higit sa lahat, sa isang linggo na umpisa ng klase, at nang dumating ang uwian sa araw ng Biyernes, umakap si Kyungsoo kay Jongin nang kay higpit at pinagdikit ang kanilang mga pisngi habang bumubungisngis.

"Jongin! Jongin! Hug tayo! Hug hug hug lagi!" 

Inakap rin siya ni Jongin pero nang dumating ang kuya Seungsoo ni Kyungsoo ay naghiwalay na sila at nagpaalam na sa isa't-isa.

"Bye! Bye! Laro ulit tayo mamaya, Soo!"

"Bye! Bye, Jongin! Laro tayo mamaya!"

At dito nag-uumpisa ang school year ng dalawang bata na sina Doh Kyungsoo at Kim Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> wala pong plot mga fics ko. boring nuuu??


End file.
